Daddy Kakashi
by AngelWings0409
Summary: Kakashi returns home one day from a mission to find someone had broken into his house. Not only that, but the culprit had left behind a basket, with a baby, with a note. Accepting his fate, can Kakashi handle fatherhood?
1. Babies don't appear out of nowhere

**A/N: So, my newest Story. I had this idea on how cool it would be if Kakashi was a father and then I thought of making a fanfiction of it so voila!**

**Daddy Kakashi Chapter 1: Babies don't appear out of nowhere**

**...**

"So, I take it the mission was a success?" Tsunade asked, eyeing the four people in front of her desk.

"Well… I guess so, but there were some… complications." Kakashi said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Let me guess. Naruto again?"

"Hey! This time it wasn't me. It was teme's lack of patience that nearly cost us the mission this time!"

"…Sasuke?" Tsunade asked in disbelief.

"Hn"

"Ah, don't put the blame completely on Sasuke-kun. The guy was a complete asshole."

"Sakura watch your tongue."

"Sorry."

"No matter, the mission was a success. Your payment will be here tomorrow morning. And Kakashi, I expect a full report on my desk within the week. Dismissed."

As the group left the hokage's office, Naruto began to tease the Uchiha about his blunder.

"Who knew the great Sasuke could be affected by a civilian's teasing. Your face was priceless."

"Shut up dobe."

It wasn't his fault the civilian insulted his mother, clan and manhood. The guy had it coming. Fortunately Kakashi had stopped him before he did anything that might've hurt the guy.

"I don't see why you couldn't control yourself. He seemed pretty awesome to me!"

"Probably because he was just as obnoxious as you…"

"What? No that totally wasn't it! I-"

"Well, the mission was a success so I'm just going to go cleanup." Kakashi cut in before things got too serious, because knowing his team, they'd be fighting in mere seconds.

"That's a good idea." Sakura agreed.

"Let's meet up for ramen at Ichiraku's after?" Naruto asked.

"Ramen again?" Sasuke frowned.

Naruto was near pouting when he muttered, "But we always have ramen after missions…"

"I suppose so. Hey, Kakashi-sensei, care to treat us for ramen?"

"Not falling for that one again, Sakura. You and I both know that Naruto alone could eat a hole in my wallet."

"Well, it's not everyday someone offers to pay for your meals." Naruto said, crossing his arms and looking the other direction.

"There's a good reason for that, dobe."

"Why you…"

"Well, I'll just see you guys later!" Kakashi said and disappeared with a puff of smoke, leaving before they got carried away.

As he arrived at his apartment, the door was open slightly. He immediately took out a kunai and walked cautiously into his home. As he entered, he noticed a small basket on the table in the middle of the room. Curiously, but still cautious, he made his way to it, peering at its contents. To his surprise a baby's face came into view with a note attached to the blanket inside the basket.

**Kakashi**

**I'm leaving her in your care. I don't have the means to look after her. Will you do it for me?**

**I'll come for her one day when I'm able to look after her properly.**

**P.S Her name is Sayu.**

No name. Nothing.

He didn't know anyone who'd do this.

The baby was still asleep, thankfully, and he decided to quickly freshen up before deciding to handle the circumstance.

Once he was done. He returned to the basket, still toweling his hair dry. The baby's eyes were now open, big brown eyes staring directly at him.

"Well… this is inconvenient."

The baby-Sayu- smiled at him, revealing her gummy mouth.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Nearly jumping in surprise, the door opened to reveal Sakura peering in.

"Sensei?"

"Hm?"

"You ready yet? We're all here outside."

"I would've been but I have a slight… problem."

"What is it?" Naruto's head popped through the door's opening in curiosity.

"Come see for yourselves."

The teens came closer, Sasuke included, to see what was in the basket.

Sakura gasped, Naruto let out an outburst of surprise and Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the little bundle staring at them.

"Is it yours, Kakashi-sensei? When were you planning on telling us?" Sakura asked in surprise.

"Well-" Kakashi was interrupted by Naruto.

"Yeah, you can't keep things like this from us!"

"No, no, it's not mine. Read the note."

The note was suddenly in Sakura's hands with Naruto and Sasuke behind her, reading over her shoulder.

"This doesn't tell us anything, you know. For all we know you could've had a fling with this woman who left you the baby."

"But I didn't."

"Killjoy," Sakura muttered. "In any case, babies don't appear out of thin air. Isn't there a scent to track or something?"

"You could just give her to the orphanage." Sasuke stated in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Didn't you read the note? The person who left her here will come back one day! She has to stay." Sakura said, standing her ground.

"Hn."

Kakashi stood up and sighed. "Okay, how about something to eat fisrt and then I'll see what I'll do." The silver haired nin alked towards the door when Sakura's voice stopped him.

"Sensei, what about the baby?"

"What about her?" kakashi asked dryly.

"Sensei!"

"I was just kidding."

"Humph!"

"Naruto can get us ramen as take out then."

"Okay, fine. Be back in a flash."

Naruto slammed the door behind him and Sayu then began to wail. Sakura quickly had the baby in her arms. Trying to soothe the still crying child, Sakura snapped at the two males just standing and watching.

"Don't just stand there! Get her something to drink!"

"I don't have baby food…" Kakashi said trailing off.

He looked to Sasuke who shrugged. The baby's screams got louder and Sasuke frowned.

"You're scaring her by screaming at us."

Sakura looked sheepish and asked the Uchiha to hold the bundle while she got something for the baby quickly from Kurenai who lived downstairs in another apartment.

When the pinkette returned with a baby bottle and some formula milk, she realized how quiet it was. She saw her Uchiha teammate still with the baby, who was now watching him silently.

One of her chubby hands reached up and tugged on Sasuke's hair. She giggled and tugged again while Sasuke's eye twitched involuntarily.

"Aw, she likes you Sasuke-kun."

By now, Sasuke had had enough and he thrust the kid in Kakashi's direction.

"Here, take your kid. Better get used to it."

"She's not my-"

"Well she is now. Take her and feed her while you're at it."

Sayu looked at Kakashi with an almost hopeful look in her eyes. The Copy Ninja sighed and took the bundle from the Uchiha.

…

**A/N: How was it? Should I continue? R&R!**


	2. Gai knowing a secret isnt a secret at al

**Chapter 2: Gai knowing a secret isn't a secret at all**

…**.**

After his students left, Kakashi was left with the task of trying to get little Sayu to sleep.

Not an easy task.

Being inexperienced in handling children, the silver haired nin struggled to hold the squirming baby still. She began to whine after a while and though she kept wriggling about in Kakashi's arms, it was blatantly obvious she was tired- her eyelids were drooping after all- and yet she refused to sleep.

It hadn't even been a day yet and already Kakashi was weary of the child. He walked around his apartment carrying her and when he caught sight of his appearance in a mirror he looked to see how awkward and uncomfortable the child looked in his arms. Maybe that was why she wasn't sleeping yet.

Adjusting Sayu's position in his arms until it looked somewhat comfortable, he held her close to his chest. With the change of events, she stopped whining but still mumbled incoherent things. Kakashi just continued walking around the house, creating a steady rhythm of footsteps and eventually, the little girl fell asleep.

…..

The morning after, Kakashi stood in a supermarket. In the aisle of baby products.

He wanted to get items he might need at a crucial time *cough* diaper changing *cough* before they actually happened. His students were with him in the aisle. While Sakura helped her sensei, Naruto and Sasuke were just standing around amused with the situation because a well-known ninja with a baby in the store was just calling for trouble. Sasuke's chaos senses were tingling. And **boy, **were they tingling. He almost smirked in anticipation. But he was an Uchiha. Uchihas don't do such things.

Kakashi just wanted to get the things he needed and leave immediately. Many people came to the supermarket, including shinobi. If any of them saw him with the bundle in his arms… He didn't even want to think about what would happen.

Of course life wasn't so simple for him at this point in his life, because then and there, came the next little hitch in his plan.

"KAKASHI, MY ETERNAL RIVAL!"

"The silver haired nin groaned inwardly and muttered.

"Please don't tell me that's who I think it is…"

"Okay, Kakashi-sensei, I won't." Sakura replied with a grin. "Morning Gai sensei!"

This time though it was Lee who replied.

"Morning, oh beautiful cherry blossom!"

Sakura cringed and Kakashi hurriedly tried to get away before they recognized the form in his arms. Though at the point where he turned away, Gai was there holding his shoulder.

"Kakashi, what is that youthful baby in your arms?!"

Ah, too late.

"Well, you see…"

For once in his life Gai actually looked serious about what he was asking and was patiently waiting for an answer.

Though Naruto was highly amused by the situation, he knew a problem when he saw one.

"It's a mission we have for today! We have to look after her for just one day!"

'Sometimes even Naruto can have his spark of brilliance.' Kakashi sighed in relief as Gai nodded in understanding.

"But I don't recall there ever being missions of looking after youthful babies like that one!"

Then again, so can Gai.

Sakura looked panicked now and she looked quickly to Kakashi who was itching to leave the area. He made eye contact with each student, conveying a silent message.

They seemed to understand what he wanted. So after nodding his head, he cracked an eye-smile. "Gotta go!"

Then he poofed away into safety.

…..

Back at his apartment, Kakashi knew he was royally screwed. The biggest loudmouth in Konoha knew of Sayu. Before long, the entire village would know and **that** will not be a nice time for him to handle.

He sighed and then heard a knock on the door. Feeling several chakra spikes outside his door and confirming it was his students, he opened the door. They had gotten him what he needed.

"You owe us, Kakashi sensei. You're treating us next time we go out eating," Sakura pointed out, dropping the bags on the table with the baby basket.

"Yes, yes, of course." He replied absent mindedly.

"You do know that the whole village will know by tomorrow, right?" Sasuke said, trying to hide a growing smirk.

"Don't remind me." The silver haired nin frowned under his mask. "It's a miracle Tsunade hasn't called for me yet."

"Relax! It won't be so bad!" Naruto sais, trying to console the silver haired nin.

"That's what you think…"

"I mean, I'm actually enjoying this. And it looks like she likes you already."

The group peered at the baby who gave a gummy smile in return. Naruto chuckled before a question popped up in his mind.

"How old do you think she is anyway?"

Sakura pondered for a second before looking closer at Sayu. "Judging from her size I'd say more or less four months," the pinkette replied.

"Four months? She's pretty big for four months."

"She average. Her mother must have fed and looked after her well."

"That reminds me… why would her mother leave her now if she was taking care of her so well?"

"Beats me," Sakura shrugged. "But I reckon that something must've happened. Something so terrible she had to give the child away."

"But to a shinobi? They rarely have time for themselves and looking after a kid is tough work." Naruto frowned.

"Especially if you're one of the villages most known shinobi." Sasuke pointed out.

Kakashi listened to his students back and forth questions and statements. It was true that he rarely had time for himself, but in all honesty, looking after a child wasn't that bad.

It just wasn't his.

And the problems that came with things like this, especially since the kid popped out of nowhere, would cause so much trouble. Already his students were firm believers that he had a fling with some woman and Sayu was the result.

"Maybe, it was someone Kakashi-sensei knew the woman a long time ago and… she thought he'd be a good person to help her." Sakura thought out loud.

"Pfft, yeah right. I **highly** doubt that." Naruto laughed. "Kakashi-sensei and women just don't work!"

The jounin just pretended not to have heard that last sentence.

"Maybe we should see Tsunade and tell her before things get out of hand." Sakura voiced once again.

"**Why?** That is a terrible idea." Naruto frowned.

"Well, if Tsunade-sama gives Kakashi a mission, who's going to look after Sayu?" Sakura reasoned with the blonde.

"Us, of course!"

"And what if we have to go with him?" Sasuke asked.

"…"

"Tch, Dobe."

"You see? I say we report it to Tsunade."

And before Kakashi knew it, he was being dragged off to see someone, probably the last person he'd want to see right now, to discuss baby issues.

Just great.

**A/N: Hey, how's it going? Thanks to the reviewers and I'm sorry it took so long to update buuut my pc's harddrive crashed, and it's really not nice. So yeah.**

**Thank you to the reviewers. You rock ^.^ Same to the guys who added to their faves and follows.**

**Just keep doing that :D**


	3. Team 7 makes good threats

**Chapter 3: Team 7 makes good threats**

"I really, really, really, don't want to go right now."

"And we really, really, really don't care about what you want right now," Sakura smiled and continued to drag Kakashi with chakra filled fists towards the hokage tower. Naruto held little Sayu while the rest of the team walked (or was pulled) to Tsunade.

"You do know that she is ten times worse than you three in handling this kind of stuff." The jounin complained, but all in vain as Sakura continued to pay little mind to his reasoning.

"Nonsense. She's the best person to tell right now."

"Yeah, Kakashi-sensei, let's rather get this over with." Naruto said, shrugging when the silver haired nin sent a glare his way.

"It's either us who tells her, Gai, or you." Sasuke added.

"So which do you prefer?" Sakura finished with a nod.

The silver haired nin fought the urge to groan. Since when were his students so mean?

"Alright, alright, fine. I'll go. Just stop pulling me." He said, relenting in his struggle.

"You won't run?"

"No…"

"Kakashi-sensei…"

"I won't. Really. Just stop, the civilians are giving us strange looks."

Not that it didn't happen on a daily basis.

"Fine. Oh, and by the way, if you don't tell the truth, we will."

"And bend it to what we feel is the truth." Naruto said, with an evil grin.

"So it's all your choice."

Kakashi seemed to think about it for a few seconds before giving in.

"I miss the adorable, naïve little students I had back then."

…

Tsunade blinked.

And then blinked again.

And yet again before finally the weight of what she had just heard sunk it. Her eye now began to twitch.

"Kakashi… you didn't make a mistake fooling around did you?"

"No, I- you did not listen to a word I said, did you?"

"Well after I got over the initial shock of see **you, **the last person I would think to see standing with a kid, well, you were half way through your speech. All I heard was that you were responsible for her."

Kakashi sighed and refrained from sending glares to Naruto who was trying (and failing) to stifle his laughter.

"Let me see her." The hokage suddenly stated.

"Er, okay."

He handed over the baby who was watching everything silently. It was a few seconds before Tsunade said something again.

"Well she certainly doesn't look like you," the blonde said, handing Sayu back to Kakashi. "I suppose I can believe that she isn't yours."

"Thank you. So now what?"

"Well I've been thinking about it and… if I do give you a mission, I'll make sure that at least one of you is able to stay behind. If not, Shizune or myself will try and look after her."

"You're not serious are you Baa-chan? You already have tons of work." Naruto said, frowning at the last sentence.

The busty blonde just waved him off with a wave of her hand. "How hard could it be taking care of a child that sleeps almost whole day?"

The team exchanged glances and shrugged. She **was **a medic nin. She probably had the most experience out of them all.

"But I swear, it's only your team, Kakashi, that gets into all these sorts of trouble. Your team is cursed I tell you."

"It's kind of a generation thing."

"You do have a point.," Tsunade shrugged. "Dismissed. I will call you if anything changes."

"Ah, thank you."

…

"This still doesn't solve the problem of Gai, you know."

"Stop reminding me."

"I was just giving you a heads up."

"Still a reminder."

"Whatever, Kakashi-sensei."

….

**A/N: Hey, how are you guys? Just a quick update because I probably won't be able to due to nosy family… But hey, I thought why not since I woke up with a lot of faves and follows :D**

**Thanks you to those people and to the reviewers! Keep 'em coming because the authoress loves them!**


	4. Evil teammates

**Chapter 4: Evil teammates**

Kakashi walked silently through the bustling streets of Konoha. Though he had left Sayu to his students, it didn't make him feel any less anxious about the fact that he was leaving a baby in the care of Naruto, regardless of the fact Sakura and Sasuke was there as well. The blonde was rather… rash and though he knew Naruto wouldn't do anything to harm her, accidents were known to happen with him around. He needed to finish the tasks he had set himself to.

The silver haired nin needed to test whether or not Gai had been flapping his mouth to whoever might listen and if not, he would have to do something to conceal the news completely. As he walked, he listened to the hushed whispers among the villagers as they sneaked glances at him, but they were not whispering anything about a baby. In fact it was just the usual **Oh look, it's Hatake Kakashi** blah blah blah.

It both surprised him and put him on edge. He needed to find Gai, and fast, before he did something stupid.

….

Sasuke stared at Sayu, while her eyes locked onto his. This continued for several seconds until Sakura gave a sigh.

"Talk to her. Babies love it when people talk to them."

"And say what?" Sasuke asked, his voice laced with a slight irritation.

"I don't know. How about how you nearly caused us to fail a mission?" Queue glare from the Uchiha. "Just kidding. Complain about whatever. She won't know what you're saying."

Instead of talking to her though, he simply handed the child to Naruto who had been sitting and watching (and waiting for his turn to hold her) patiently while his two teammates bickered.

Naruto held her up in the air for a few seconds before he cracked a grin. Sayu stared curiously at him.

"You know, she's pretty adorable." He finally said.

"She's too young for you, dobe."

"WHAT?!"

And while Naruto spluttered, Sakura snickered at the two. Naruto redirected his glare to her, though she seemed to ignore it completely.

"Don't scream. You want her to start crying?" Sakura scolded and the blonde frowned.

"It's his fault."

"Hn."

It was then that the trio noticed a rather disgusting scent in the room. Sakura wrinkled her nose and made a face.

"Ew, what's that smell?"

Naruto sniffed to find the source none other than the little girl in his arms.

An idea popped into his head and he glanced quickly at Sasuke who trailed his eyes to Sakura. Good then, their train of thoughts were on the same path.

"Oh, Sakura-chan~. We have a gift for you."

But when Naruto looked, his pink haired friend was nowhere in sight. Confused he turned to look towards Sasuke. To his utter dismay, the Uchiha was no longer there either.

"Why that scheming bastard…"

He was promptly reminded of the situation when the smell continued to invade his nose. The blonde just sighed and carried Sayu, who was beaming at him, a safe distance from his nose into the bedroom.

Better get it over and done with.

….

Kakashi had found Gai through sheer luck when he spotted the man and his three students running laps around the village. As soon as Gai had noticed him though, he had stopped immediately and told his students to continue their training.

"Kakashi, that child… It's not yours is it?" Gai asked, once he was sure they were safe from eavesdroppers and prying eyes.

The silver haired nin just shook his head and Gai gave a nod.

"Someone just left her in my apartment for me to look after her."

"Have you tried searching for whoever it was?"

"There was no scent, no trails, nothing."

"Ah. You are looking after the child?"

"Yes, and Gai, look, I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone else about her. At least not just yet." Kakashi turned to look at him. "I have a feeling she's going to be stuck with us for quite a while so there's more than enough time to introduce her to the others."

"Understood. Where is she now?"

"With my students."

Gai raised a bushy eyebrow. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Yes, I know. But I was just searching for you so I'm heading back now." As he turned to walk back home, he turned around again. "Thanks. Oh and if Lee saw, make sure he keeps quiet about it too."

Gai posed and gave a blinding smile to which Kakashi cringed inwardly.

Gai will be Gai… but then again, sometimes that was a good thing.

…

When Kakashi returned, he was met with the odd sight of Naruto ignoring both his teammates while cradling little Sayu. When Sakura tried to talk to him, he huffed and turned the other way, muttering insults to his friends and just sulking in general.

Kakashi sighed. "What did you guys do now again?"

Sakura gave a sheepish smile while Sasuke smirked.

"We may have abandoned Naruto when Sayu made a little mess." The pinkette explained.

"He'll talk eventually." Sasuke said, shrugging. "It was his own fault for falling for that."

"So how did it go, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto said, still ignoring the other two.

"Rather well actually. I found Gai and he hadn't told anyone about what happened yesterday."

"How surprising." Sakura commented.

"I thought so as well." He gave an eye-smile. "It was a rather serious talk though."

"That's great. Now you won't have to be on edge all the time."

"I wasn't that worried."

"Liar." Sasuke muttered.

"Agreed." Sakura nodded

"Eh, problem solved. Your dirty little secret is still safe from the world!"

"Why is she a dirty little secret?" Kakashi asked but when Naruto opened his mouth, he stopped the blonde from speaking any further. "On second thought, I really don't want to know."

…

**A/N: Ah, how I love team 7. R&R for me?**


	5. Seriousness in all aspects

**Chapter 5: Seriousness in all aspects**

Days passed. Days quickly turned into weeks. As those weeks passed, Kakashi had steadily grown accustomed to the life given to him. Every day, he woke up at dawn. Every day, Sayu awoke at the same time as he did. He would feed her, clean her and then feed himself and continue with his daily tasks.

It was an everyday sequence that he was used to now. He had actually grown fond of the little girl in the short timespan she was with him. Not to mention Sasuke, who secretly adored the child (everyone had seen how he smiled with her), but was too cool to say so.

As Kakashi had told Gai, he had slowly and casually let people into the mix about Sayu. There were shocked people, confused, curious and even sympathetic but they all understood that Sayu was probably there to stay until the mother or father turned up to take her back. Maybe.

But that wasn't really the problem that was always on the back of his mind. Somehow, someday, he was bound to get a mission that would require him to leave the village. And unfortunately for him, that day had arrived.

He had just woken up. Sayu was already awake and waiting for him to pick her up and feed her. She was a quiet baby, never really crying unless she was hungry or tired. As he picked her up, he gave a small smile.

"Good morning."

The little girl giggled and reached to tug on his now messy hair. As Kakashi headed to the kitchen, he stopped when he heard a soft tapping on his window. Redirecting his movement, he opened the curtains to reveal a messenger hawk.

The jounin took the scroll off of the bird's back and it flew away. He opened the scroll and read what followed, a slow frown growing on his face.

**Kakashi**

**Report to me immediately. A new important issue has come up and must be investigated. Details will be discussed when you arrive.**

**Tsunade**

He groaned and sighed. "It's so early… What's so important?"

…..

When Kakashi arrived at Tsunade's office, he was slightly surprised to see his three students there as well. Naruto, who was still half asleep, half awake, Sakura who looked a little irritated, and Sasuke just being Sasuke though his hair did look a little disheveled.

Apparently they were all waiting on him. He had come along with Sayu as he couldn't leave her alone. No one saw him with her as it was still very early and most civilians were asleep as well as shinobi.

They entered to room to find their hokage reading a few papers. She lifted her head hearing the newcomers and wasted no time getting straight to the point.

"You're aware of the strange disappearances happening lately, Kakashi?"

The jounin shook his head and Tsunade sighed at the confused looks the other three gave her.

"Several bodies of children have been found outside of the village on different days. These children were first reported missing and then turned up dead a few days later. Sound familiar?"

"No…"

"They were experimented on. Each of them had similar… qualities. Regardless, you four will have to investigate."

"Where will we start?"

"A lead given to us by ANBU. We already have an idea as to who it might be."

"And who might that be?"

"Kabuto."

"But he's dead! Right, guys? We killed him ourselves!"

"Apparently not. He was spotted by one of the ANBU sent but their sight of him was lost almost immediately. It is suspected that he might be using one of Orochimaru's old hideouts."

"Understood. We will leave immediately."

"Sayu will stay with me for the time being. Good luck."

…

**A/N: I suppose I should let this be drabble shots or something since they are always so damn short. Kabuto might be overused but don't worry, I have an evil twist :P**

**R&R for me?**


	6. Chills and Foreboding

**Chapter 6: Chills and Foreboding.**

Before they left the village, Kakashi had gone to personally see the bodies of the children for himself. And while he had learned something, those images were not something he would easily forget. Those children were definitely tested on, that much was blatantly obvious, but the reasons were still unknown.

Of course he hadn't expected to get that much information anyway but a little luck didn't hurt to have every now and then.

The journey itself to Orichimaru's old hideout was fairly uneventful. No bandits, rogue ninjas, or anything of the like were spotted. Though everyone was cautious enough to the point where they would glance at whatever made a noise in the forest, they couldn't help the lingering feeling of being watched. In fact, it felt as though they were being followed, but every time they would look, there was no one there or it was just a forest critter.

This didn't help their nerves in the least. Especially since it was Kabuto they were dealing with. The lousy scoundrel had yet again managed to evade death. It seemed too… surreal. Kakashi himself was there to see Sasuke deal the finishing blow, so why did he get the feeling everything wasn't what it seemed?

He knew Kabuto was one to experiment on people. He knew that the medic nin was a merciless bastard. But something about those bodies seemed off. He had gotten Pakkun to sniff it out for any familiar scents before they had left. What the ninken had to say was both surprising yet confusing at the same time.

"**Kakashi… this scent… though it does have traces of Kabuto on them, these aren't his scents. There's another person's smell among it all."**

Could he have gotten a lackey to do his dirty work?

Doesn't sound like Kabuto.

Kakashi had not told his students of what he had found out about the bodies, the strange, morphed beings that were once children. Each of them was different in some way. While one child had an arm with snake scales on it, another had fur and sharp teeth. Whatever they had gone through, they did not live to tell the tale.

Kabuto was truly an evil, merciless being. And by the time they had arrived at the hideout, Kakashi was feeling wearier than he had felt in a long time. Just **what**, in Kami's name, does that sick person want to do now?

…..

The hallways were quiet, empty, and eerie. No sign anyone had been there in a long time.

"This place looks the same… nothing has changed at all." Sasuke commented, looking around.

"Could our lead have been false?" Sakura wondered aloud.

"Let's not jump to conclusions. Check every room for any suspicious signs. Sasuke, was there a basement or secret room somewhere?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes. There was a basement. But no secret rooms that I know of."

"Alright then, let's split up. If you find anything, give some sort of signal."

"Understood!"

…

Though he was alone, there was a sense of foreboding in the air. Something compelling him in a direction- telling his mind where to go. But the feeling of dread growing in his chest was not a good sign, like he would find something horrifying.

'**Just what am I getting myself into this time?'**

The way he ran, checking every room, but knowing there would be nothing there, into a direction his mind was telling him was correct, sent chills down his spine.

When he reached a certain door, the doorknob as cold as ice, he prepared himself for the worst. Something, **or someone,** was behind that door.

That much he was certain of.

….

**A/N: I'm sorry there isn't much of the usual humour in this chapter but that will be back after one or two more chapter :3 R&R for me?**


End file.
